


Thinking

by Akanthe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Has 707 name spoilers, Multi, Short, kinda sad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanthe/pseuds/Akanthe
Summary: Seven thinks back on how your relationship has developed. You burn some toast.





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man I love me some Seven. I've put name spoilers in the tags, but who doesn't know his name by now? Anyway, if you don't know what the other S-word is, then might be worth turning back now. And no, that word isn't spaceship.
> 
> Another short one (I promise I write long things too T_T), please enjoy. <3

If he was being honest, he thought that he had fucked up. Majorly, majorly fucked up. He was going to have to run a thousand miles away - across the other side of the planet, or maybe into space? - and never, ever let anyone know his real name. Dye his hair, wear contacts - he fucking _hated_ contacts - and maybe even change his _glasses_ _._ It would be awful. And it all would’ve been your fault.

He wouldn’t have hated you. It would’ve probably just made him hate himself even more. The very moment his heart beat for someone else, he wanted to run to the other side of the planet. How much of a worthless degenerate _was_ he? But you were special, and if running to the other side of the planet would be what it took for him to be able to keep you away from him - and protect you - then that’s what he’d do. Saeyoung could hardly see the point in falling in love if you weren’t willing to do anything for the other person… Even if it meant running away from them.

The longer he stuck around, the more he hated himself. The habitual twitch of his head to catch a glimpse of you was beginning to make his neck ache, and although he told himself it was just to double-check you were safe - the party must go on, after all - he knew the ache in his neck just kept his mind away from the ache in his heart. When he grinned as you burned some toast one morning, he stopped himself before he sent a teasing message to you - what kind of a weirdo watches someone making toast? When he looked back at the clock, he realised that he had been watching you make breakfast for the best part of ten minutes.

_Guess I’m the weirdo, then._

If _that_ was weird, then he wouldn’t even want to know what a sane person had to say about him watching you sleep. He didn’t even want to be in this stupid apartment, he had told himself. He didn’t even want to be in the same room as you.Apart from when you burned the toast again. 

_Dear God, that is adorable._

Watching you sleep was an accident. You had made a noise - what was he supposed to do?! He couldn’t have just left you there unattended. He… Had to protect you. He _didn’t_ have to stay there for ten minutes, fighting the urge to climb right under the sheets with you, wrap his body around yours and finally _apologise_ for being such a shit to you—

But he did have to protect you.

He didn’t have the right to do anything else. Even now, he didn’t have the right. You were so good to him. He didn’t deserve you. But he loved you so much, and you had done so much together now, and he’d be damned if he was running anywhere. For the first time in a very, very long time he felt at home.

“Saeyoung?”

He snapped from his reverie, eyes shooting up from where they had been resting on the monitor. Within an instant he was facing you, taking in your smile as he felt his heart swell.

“Darling, what’s up?” You kept speaking, moving closer to him, and Saeyoung could feel the skin on his face stretch into a grin.

“I’m so happy to see you, honey.” His own voice felt foreign to him - how long had he been staring into space?

“Saeyoung…” You were stood right in front of him now, and Saeyoung practically purred as your hand came down to thread through his hair. Leaning into the touch, Saeyoung continued to smile up at you. “You’ve been crying.”

“Have I?” His own hands rose to wipe away his tears, but your delicate fingers were already there, smudging his tears across his cheek. “Woops. Guess I got a little carried away with the thinking there…" 

Exhaling as he gazed up at you, he tried to plaster on his best smile— It faltered almost immediately when his eyes met yours. You knew him better than any other - even himself, sometimes - and your look of melancholy only made his aching heart pine for you further. He was a mess.

“My darling Saeyoung…” Delicately, you collapsed into him, allowing your arms to thread around his neck, fingers idly stroking the nape of his neck. “You _need_ to think every now and again. What you cannot do…” A chaste kiss was planted on his lips, and Saeyoung nearly bit his tongue. “… Is go back to thinking as you used to.” He didn’t even have to look deep within your eyes to see how you adored him - it was right there. He felt the tears that fell from his eyes this time.

“I’m here. You _know_ that I’m not going anywhere. And I love you.” Another kiss, and Saeyoung audibly sobbed, eyes falling closed as he leaned against your chest. “I’m staying right by your side, my lovely god Seven. Right until we go to the spaceship together.”


End file.
